wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Estuary
Ref in infobox by Salvation, without royal markings I drink tequila straight Haven't brushed my hair in days And I'll kiss on the first date if I'm really feelin' it Appearance Much to her mother and aunt's disappointment, Estuary doesn't hold herself like a princess, in a regal posture, back straight, chin up, graceful. No way. She stands like most, like the commoners do, and you wouldn't really know she was royal unless you really looked, or if she told you, which she doesn't really do. Estuary's pretty tall, but she doesn't show that off, unlike most royals, not purposely showing her height to tower over her subjects. She honestly doesn't care. She likes being tall, but if she wasn't, it wouldn't matter to her. Her mainscales are a light sky blue, matched with darker, but still light, blue underscales and turquoise underwings. She has pale blue eyes and royal markings, though she tries to hide those the best she can. Her scales are often covered in kelp and seaweed, and she wears a leather pouch around her neck and over her shoulders where she carries the dagger her father gave her. Could dress up To get love But guess what? I'm never gonna be that girl Who's living in a Barbie world Personality With most princesses, the second you see them, it's obvious they're royalty. They way they walk, how they hold themselves, who they talk to, the way they talk. Most don't know Estuary is a princess unless they see her markings or she tells them herself. She doesn't act royal, and unlike the others, doesn't just hang out with other royals. She loves hanging out with and befriending commoners, such as her best friend, Seaweed. She hates girly things, and hates wearing jewelry most of all. She despises necklaces, and wouldn't be caught dead wearing one. She's rebellious, disobeying her mother, as well as her aunt, who is the queen! She doesn't care for rules, and does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. If she doesn't like a rule, she won't follow it. Estuary hates being told she needs to "act like a lady," and when someone tells her that, she rebels more. I don't even own a dress Bite my nails when I get stressed Do whatever for attention if I'm needin' it History A perfect princess, was what Estuary was originally bred to be. She was hatched in a separate hatchery from the one with Orca's statue, and so she was not killed. Her mother, sister to the queen, held her as she hatched, prepared to make her the true heir to her sister's throne. She was pampered endlessly. She had all she wanted, and acted that way. In the beginning, she thought she was much better than the commoners. She could have anything she wanted, after all!! Could wake up And make up And play dumb Pretending that I need a boy Who's gonna treat me like a toy Relationships Flow: Estuary finds her mother exasperating. She thinks that she tries too hard to act like a royal, and wishes that Flow would quit trying to make her act girly. She hates her mother's obsession with jewelry and how she looks down on commoners, especially Seaweed. Deep: On the other hand, Estuary loves her father. He understands her, and she appreciates that he doesn't force her to act all "princessy". She is grateful that he gave her her dagger that she so loves, and happy that despite Flow's wishes, he's giving her fighting lessons. Queen Coral: Estuary hates her aunt, thinking she is a self-obsessed, uncaring queen who is unfit to rule. She hates Coral's stories and thinks they are idiotic and horrible. She wishes her mother never forced her to meet the queen, or read any of the scrolls she wrote. Tsunami: Estuary doesn't like her cousin, thinking she's annoyingly bossy. Tsunami is always rude to her, and insults her a lot, which Coral seems to completely ignore. Estuary often glares at the fellow princess, wishing she'd just disappear so Estuary wouldn't have to worry about her. Controversial, so outspoken I've been told I'm not ladylike insert text here I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things Like diamond rings But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string This queen don't need a king insert text here But I'm a lady, like whoa I could bring you to your knees and Get you kicked out the Garden of Eden Untameable, unframeable, Mona Lisa, oh ---- Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Mature Content